


Even Denmark Ships NorIce

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Nordic 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark thought he was alone shipping Norway with Iceland, but when he finds out that Norway has a crush on Iceland. Denmark is determined to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The Nordic 5 we're lazing around their shared house they would sometimes use. It was big but it also lacked a lot of electronics. There was only one computer they had to share, because of that they often spent a lot of time together playing board games and chilling in front of the fireplace. Denmark saw Norway eyeing Iceland and just thinking of the two made him remember his wired obsession of shipping them together as NorIce. Denmark doesn't remember when he started loving the idea of them being a couple but he would read fanfictions of the two nonstop. Getting board of the people in front of him he left to go read some NorIce fanfictions he had booked marked on the one computer. But when looking through the history he saw NorIce fanfictions he had never seen before. The only other person who used the computer during their shared holiday was Norway. After a few seconds it hit Denmark. Norway was in love with Iceland. Denmark almost screamed at the thought of Norway having a crush on little Icey. Denmark would make it his job to get them together.

The next day Denmark confronted Norway about his crush.

Denmark "so Nor I know who you have a crush on"  
Norway "what!"  
Denmark "don't worry I want to help you get together with little Icey you two make a cute couple"  
Norway "I don't need your help and how did you find out and aren't you a little weirded out by us being brothers"  
Denmark "I don't care and I see how you look at him and I saw those fanfic's and I think you do need my help"  
Norway let out a sigh  
"Why does my little brother have to be so adorable"  
"Don't worry Nor I will get you two together easy"  
"And how will my perfect brother fall in love with me?"  
"You just have to be assertive and show Icey that he is yours"  
"This is not going to end well"


	2. Part 2

Norway was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his little brother until he was rudely awakened by Denmark bursting into his room. Denmark "good morning Norge, take this and wake up" Norway "what's this and why do i have to wake up" Denmark "It's a mic that u can hide and communicate with. You have to wake up to tell Iceland you want to spend some "quality " time together" Norway "why would I do that" Denmark "I am going to tell you what to say to make Icey Love you" Norway "fine". Norway must really be head over heels for Icey if he is agreeing to one of my plans. "K get dressed and go ask Ice to spend the day with you". Time skip Norway "uh hey Ice" Iceland "What Nor" Norway "I was.. Uh wandering.. If u maybe wanted to spend the day together" Iceland "doing what?" Norway "uh maybe we could go watch a movie, my treat" Iceland "sure what time" Norway "how about.. Uh 7:00" Iceland "ok" Norway (omg he said yes) A sly unnoticeable smirk made its way onto Norway's face Time Skip Denmark "so how did it go?" Norway " I am taking him to the movies at 7:00" Denmark "good I will make sure to sit at a back row" Norway "what!" Denmark "yea I have to see this and guide you" Time skip Norway was waiting for Iceland in the kitchen and when Iceland walked in Norway couldn't help but stare at how adorable Iceland looked in his usual Attire. "What are you staring at?" "Uh .. Nothing are you ready to go" "Yea" They walked out to Norway's car and when they were driving Norway kept sneaking glances at his love interest. Time skip When they got to the movie theatre and got one popcorn to share they found seats in the almost empty theatre. The movie started and a hour in Norway felt something lean on his shoulder. It was Iceland not only did he look sleepy but adorable. Norway heard something come from the mic in his ear. Denmark "put your arm around him" Norway was hesitant but hooked his are around Iceland's shoulder and brought him closer(at this point Norway had a huge blush) Iceland didn't seem to react to this. Time skip After the movie Iceland announced he wanted to go home because he was hungry. Norway didn't want this night to end and quickly thought of something. "How about we go out to dinner" "Uh sure if you don't mind" "Of course not love" Iceland gave Norway a confused look. Taking it as brotherly love Iceland than looked out the window for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the place Iceland was not expecting to see a 5 star romantic restaurant."uh Nor is this were we are eating?" "Nothing but the best for you" Norway practically purred that, Iceland was so confused. When they walked in Norway asked for a table for two and the hostess showed them to a isolated booth. "Order what ever you want Icey" "Uh Nor this place looks really pricy, you didn't have to do this". "Hush up Ice like a said nothing but the best for my love". They ordered their food and ate it and made small talk while Norway's eyes never left Iceland's face. After Norway paid the bill while they were walking to the car Norway pulled Iceland close by the waist and said they should take a walk through the local park. Considering Norway had treated Iceland to a expensive dinner he agreed. When they were walking Norway stopped them and they sat down together on a bench. Norway "listen Iceland I have something I need to tell you but he have to promise not to hate me" Iceland "why would I hate you?" Norway "just promise you won't" Iceland "why I don.." Iceland was silenced by Norway's lips as he pulled apart Iceland was blushing and dumbstruck. Norway "listen I have liked you for I while, I am sor.." Before Norway could finish what he was going to say Iceland pulled him into another kiss. "I love you big brother" "I love you too little brother"


	3. Part 3

It had been a week since Norway had confessed his love and nothing had really happened. He wanted to do so many things to his new lover but he never did anything because he didn't know if Iceland wanted that kind of relationship he also knewDenmark was watching them which disturbed him but if he got some kind of excuse to fuck his brother he would.As for Denmark he was getting impatient and bored of just watching Norway and Iceland watching movies and cuddling. He needed to speed things up and he had the perfect idea to get what he wanted to see. He invited Iceland out for drinks and surprisingly he said yes. When Iceland got to the bar he quickly spotted Denmark.  
Iceland "so what do you want"  
Denmark "what I can't invite you to go drinking"  
Iceland "whatever"  
The night went by fast with Denmark making Iceland drink way more than he should have(Iceland would never turn down a free drink). By the end of the night Iceland was drunk of his ass. When Denmark dropped him off, Iceland stumbled to the door which quickly opened before he could even knock. Iceland was quickly pulled into a hug by Norway   
Norway "you were supposed to be home an hour ago how much did you drink you smell like you were drowned in beer".  
Iceland "Big Brother I want to spend some time together with you"  
It was rare that Iceland called Norway big brother so this got Norway's attention.  
Norway "what do you want to do little brother"  
Iceland "you"  
Norway was taken aback from what Iceland said, he wanted to do it with Iceland but what if this was the alcohol.. Wait Iceland wouldn't remember this. A devilish smirk creeped onto Norway's face. Norway took Iceland's hand and pulled him inside his house. He connected their lips and picked him up bridal style to his bedroom. Norway threw Iceland onto his bed and pounced onto him.  
Norway "I have wanted you for so long little brother"  
Norway started to suck on Iceland's neck leaving a mark. He didn't care anymore, he wanted people to know that Iceland was his. He than started to strip Iceland and himself until they were both completely nude. He than went back to Iceland's lips moving back down to his neck than pulling away. Norway took a moment to look at his adorable, naked brother squirming under him. Under normal circumstances Norway would have been gentle and slow but he was over taken by lust and penetrated Iceland without warning or preparation. Iceland moaned loudly with pain mixed into his voice. The screams of pain and pleasure he heard coming from his lover below him drove him insane. Norway pounded into Iceland till they both came, Norway filling Iceland up with his love. Norway pulled out of Iceland and pulled Iceland to him, until they fell asleep.


	4. Part 4

Iceland's POV  
I woke up with a horrible pain in his head and ass. What the hell happened last I remember I was drinking with Denmark. Iceland than noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him. It was Norway and he was holding Iceland... And they were naked. Iceland started to shake Norway gently.  
Iceland "Nor wake up we need to talk"  
Norway "go back to sleep love"  
Iceland "no we need to talk about last night".  
Norway swallowed his breath  
Norway "why do we need to talk about last night"  
Iceland "because you took advantage of me and had sex with me when I was drunk".  
Norway "uh.. I uh  
Iceland "if you just wanted to have sex with and you don't love me I don't know why you lied to me"   
Iceland started to walk away but was quickly stopped and grabbed into a tight embrace by Norway.  
Norway "Ice I am so sorry, I love you more than anything please don't leave me".  
Norway was now crying but he didn't care all he cared about was Iceland.  
Iceland "do you really love me?"  
Norway "more than you could even know I fucked up and am sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of you"  
Iceland "its ok"   
Norway "wh.. What"  
Iceland "its ok"  
Norway "does that mean you still love me?"  
Iceland "ja "  
A rare smile made its way onto Norway's face.  
Norway "uh... Ice you want to watch a movie with me tonight.  
Iceland "sure Norge"  
Time Skip  
Norway had the living room set up for a romantic movie night with Iceland. He had a plan for Iceland to forget all about last night and to maybe get lucky tonight. He knew how scared Iceland got when watching a horror movie, he would for sure need to sleep with Norway tonight and maybe need a "distraction". Iceland walked in wearing the cutest pyjamas I had picked out for him the week prior. I couldn't control myself and quickly pulled the younger into my arms wrapping a blanket around us and turning on the movie. I could sense Iceland tense up when he found out we would be watching a scary movie. It was great, well the movie was okay but the way Iceland held onto me and buried his face into my chest was too much. I knew when the movie finished I wouldn't even need to offer Iceland a spot in my bed, he would probably follow me to my room and shyly ask to sleep with his big brother. And that he did, and now Iceland was in my bed. I Grabbed him and pulled him so he was right up to my chest.  
Norway "did you like the movie Ice"  
Iceland "it was a little..uh"  
Norway "scary"  
Iceland "ya"  
Norway I know how to get your mind off it Icey"  
Iceland "really"  
Norway "ya"  
Iceland "that would be grea.."  
Iceland was cut off by Norway's lips, he was shocked but eased into it and started to kiss back. Norway than flipped Iceland on his stomach and stuck a finger in his mouth.  
Norway "suck"  
Iceland started to suck on three of Norway's finger till they were slick. He than removed them from Iceland's mouth and moved down to Iceland entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in and when Iceland felt comfortable he added another than a third. When he deemed Iceland stretched he removed his fingers and removed his boxers to revile his hard member. He positioned his member at Iceland's entrance and slowly moved in. Once fully in he let Iceland adjust to Norway's length. When Iceland gave a nod Norway started moving (God he was so tight and warm it felt amazing)  
Soon Norway couldn't control himself and started to pound into Iceland. Iceland let out a moan and came, and when he tightened around Norway the pleasure was too much and Norway came filling up Iceland to the brim.  
"I love you Ice"  
" I love you to Nor"  
"Forget about the movie?"  
"Now you reminded me, God now I'm scared again"  
"Looks like round two is a go"  
Norway than pounced on Iceland and started all over again.


End file.
